1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector plugs, and more particularly to an electrical connector plug including a connector housing which has at least a first locking element and a counter-connector housing which is formed complementarily to the connector housing, the connector housing having at least a second locking element with a spring element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such connector plugs have additional spring elements which are, for example, made from an elastomer, in order to increase the elasticity of the locking arms so that in the case of material fatigue of the locking arms, the connection between the connector housing and the counter-connector housing is not affected.
A generic connector plug according to EP 0 945 927 A2 has a body from which locking arms extend for the locking of the connector plug into the matching counter-connector. One pair of ends of the locking arms are formed on the body of the connector and coupled to the same, with the other ends of the locking arms also connected with the body through elastic spring elements. The said elastic spring elements yield, so that the other ends can be pressed together.
The connection of the locking arms with the body prevents the breaking off of the locking arms. Admittedly, this connector plug is not suitable for the go/no go principle, since it also allows undefined insertion positions.
By connector plug based on the go/no go principle is understood a connector plug, which must overcome a swell point during the process of insertion of the plug. If the fitter overcomes this swell point, the connector plug is automatically inserted into the counter-connector, that is to say in English, xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d, because the connector plug xe2x80x9cgoesxe2x80x9d into the counter-connector.
If the swell point is not overcome, the connector can either remain in position or be pushed back, that is to say, xe2x80x9cno goxe2x80x9d meaning that the connector does not xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d into the counter-connector, resulting in there being no electrical connection between the connector and the counter-connector.
It is possible to half-insert the connector into the counter-connector without its becoming properly locked in. In areas where a high degree of vibration occurs, such a connector plug can become loosened in time.
Connector plugs based on the go/no go principle make use of steel springs, since their spring strength is easily adjustable. Here it is a drawback that in the process of manufacture, the two housings are first injection-moulded and the steel springs must then be built into the said housing or housing. This accordingly requires a timexe2x80x94and costxe2x80x94intensive additional manufacturing step.
It is the purpose of the present invention to make available an electrical connector plug in which the elasticity of the locking element of the connector plug can be adjusted easily and without any additional fitting effort.
A particularity of the invention resides in the fact that by a change of form, the dimensions and the construction material of the spring element, the elasticity of the locking element can easily be determined. The incorporation of a steel spring is no longer necessary, since the connector plug including the spring element can be made by a simple double injection moulding process.
It is an advantageous embodiment of the invention that the spring element has a pass-through hole located substantially in its centre, where by means of a change in the diameter of the said hole, it is possible to adjust the elasticity of the spring element.